Can I be your Friend?
by ShiningShino-tan
Summary: Fang was known as the number 1 most popular guy in Rintis Highschool Gakuen but after a new student transfered to the school, named Boboiboy, Fang ended up feeling grief, jealousy and hatred and ended up being second most popular. Would this two be able to be friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy © monsta**

 **Can I be your Friend? © Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic if am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy)**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **CHAPTER 1:** The New Student

It was the same as always a sunny weekday in Rintis Island, and as usual there were students heading to their respected schools, like in Rintis Highschool Gakuen(academy)...

As for Fang he is early like usual because he wants to maintain his early streak, being the first one arriving to class. In school Fang is known to be the most popular student amongst most of the girls in school and also nicknamed as the Lone Wolf, Mysterious shadow, The Silent Prince, and the Handsome Vampire. (IDK, why I made such names but, nah!)

Anyway everything started normally, Yaya patrols around the school, since she's the School's Student Council President, in the other hand Ying, Gopal, and Iwan were studying/scanning their notes and Of course talk about some other stuff too, and Fang well, he stares to the abyss of nothingness aka out of the window daydreaming while the girls from other classes peeks from the door trying to get a glimpse of their Prince.

"KRIINNGG" the bell rang

Yaya comes back to their room since class will be staring soon and Teacher is about to arrive, and all the students went back to their original seats including Gopal and Iwan leaving Fang without a care and still daydreaming alone . The door slides open and their Teacher greeted them first.

"Good Morning Students" "Good Morning Teacher", the students replied attentively and bowed. "Well before we start today's lesson someone new will be joining our class and he is came from the city, so please welcome our new student warmly", the Teacher announced happily.

The students were left in shock and guesses, while Fang didn't care about the Teacher's announcement about the new student.

 **-FANG'S POV-**

" He!he!he! the new student is probably someone not important, that person is probably uglier and less attractive and can never over pass my level of handsomeness Ha!ha!ha!" I said to myself in my head and grinned boastfuly facing the window.

 **-END OF POV-**

The Teacher looked outside the door and softlty called the new student to come inside… as the new student comes inside the so called Silent Prince kept grinning all by himself, thinking that he is more superior than the new student, when it comes to looks, but not knowing that… When

"WOAH! BOBOIBOY YOUR BACK! Gopal, Ying, and Yaya shouted in synch

Fang twitched and took a glimpse of the new student as if someone was bothering him annoyingly… As shocking as it was it wasn't what Fang expected, it was a boy with an orange dino cap, that has a plump, and charming/cute face, wide eyed and a sunny shy smile greeted them.

"G-go-good Morning, My name is Boboiboy, nice to meet you all" the orange capped boy bowed and the teacher pointed where he will be permanently seated . Fang flinched when he noticed that the new boy will be seated infront of him, sweatdropping as it was Fang knew that this dino hatted shortie will steal something from him which was popularity

 **-FANG'S POV-**

Feeling grief and shock is too much that this new kid will ruin my life and I'll say this to myself in my head: "Wha-What!.. Calm down Fang, his look is baby/girly cute so don't worry he is not handsome he is Baby faced so you'll still be popular…"

" _I'll still be popular"… "I'll still be popular"… "I'll still be popular_ "…

 **-END OF POV** -

Fang continued saying those phrases in his head over and over again in class calm himself up and not worry about his school reputation getting stolen by a shortie.

….

….

….

 **TBC..**

 **Author's Note: I know it's a bit off, kick me if my Fanfic is not good, RIP my grammar, punctuation, and spelling… Anyway it would be nice if you leave Review (^^ I'll be updating probably updating sooner like probably tomorrow or in 2 days time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy © monsta**

 **Can I be your Friend? © Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic, i am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy)**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **CHAPTER 2:** Lunch time

The 3 of the friends looked in joy seeing that their childhood friend will be joining them in their class while Fang he still continued saying those sentences in his head:

" _I'll still be popular_ …"

"KRIINNGG" the bell rang, its lunch time

Gopal, Iwan, Ying, and Yaya invited Boiboy to eat with them… The orange dino capped boy nodded and told them he'll just follow them. Boboiboy felt a bit odd that a bespectacled boy who was staring outside the window was left alone with him in the classroom, he looked at the boy in pity since he guessed that boy which is Fang didn't had friends and Fang's face looked uneasy (that's because he forgot that it was already lunchtime and he still kept telling himself those sentences in his head)

 **-BOBOIBOY'S POV-**

He must not be feeling well or probably he just forget his money at home, guessing that he might not have any friends. I guess it would make him happy if I invited him to come eat with us, at the cafeteria (^^

 **-END OF POV-**

So Boboiboy approached the bespectacled boy he noticed that he was good looking and wondered why he didn't have any friends and then he called him out softly,

"Hey… hey… hey, sir?"

Fang twitched and felt annoyed being disturbed and answered back lazily,

"What is it?"

"Uhm… My name is Boboi.." Fang stopped his sentence

"I know you're the new kid Boboiboy"

"mm… and you are?"

Fang fixed his glasses and confidently said,

"My name is Fang… So what do you want?"

Boboiboy gave a shy reply

"You see Fang… You seem lonesome and your probably hungry you can come and join us at the cafeteria and.." Fang didn't let him finish his sentence and quickly gave a cold rejection

"Sorry but, No, I prefer being alone at a time like this"

The dino capped boy felt sad with the rejection Fang gave and not being able gain more? new friends in class, so he left the classroom and waved at Fang and went to the cafeteria, leaving Fang alone.

"Only my handsomeness can fill my hunger", Fang said to himself boasting

"GRROOOWL~" his stomach grumbled

"Oh crud, I guess I really need to eat real food" Fang sighed, and left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria to buy his favorite "Red Carrot Donuts", Fang went in a hurry to buy some when he was suddenly ignored by a group of girls and over heard their conversation,

"That new kid is so cute and friendly", the girl flustered

"Yeah I know, incompared to Lone Wolf, well he is handsome and cold but the new kid Boboiboy is so cute and charming I just want hug him so much", the other girl snorted

"I think I prefer Boboiboy than Prince" the girl boasted

Fang stopped and running and got hurt by those words the last girl said because he felt like he was ignored like a regular student passing through the hallway, not like the usual days that Fang would get every girls attention and not get ignored when he was passing through the hallways. Boboiboy's popularity and arrival grew faster than he thought, but after that he continued running towards the cafeteria in rage and anger because Boboiboy stole his popularity and probably because there might not be anymore red carrot donuts for sale.

He got a glimpse of the cafeteria counter there was only one donut left, Fang felt relieved and happy that there was still one remaining and when he was about to buy it with joy, a boy with an orange dino cap which was obviously Boboiboy, he arrived at the counter first than Fang,

"Auntie can I buy the last piece of that _**donut**_?", Boboiboy asked nicely  
"Well sure here you go", the Cafeteria Lady replied happily, gave the donut, and accepted the money

Leaving Fang staring in despair and his body as stiff as an old statue

"Mah-my Donut~" he muttered

Boboiboy went back to their table happily eating his donut not noticing that Fang stood at the back of him like a rock, Fang suddenly spoke in hope,

"Auntie is there anymore Red carrot donut?"

"I'm sorry Dear, but we're all out how about.." the cafeteria lady hesitantly continued her sentence,

"Umm… How about Yaya's biscuit there still a ton of it, there horrib… I mean there delicious ", and then she sacredly smiled.

Fang's face turned green in disgust just having the thought of buying and eating Yaya's biscuits and he quickly gave a reply,

"Uhhm… Its fine Auntie, I'm full, I just needed something to eat for my dessert"

"Well oky Dear, since that's your decision "

The both of them laughed awkwardly and waved good bye to the cafeteria Lady and left for the classroom. Fang felt so Hangry (hungry+angry), his hatred of Boboiboy rapidly increased.

 **-FANG'S POV-**

" That meddling orange troll is so irritating, he did not just stole my popularity, he also stole my favorite donut . I know this 'Boboiboy' is just a wolf in sheeps clothing, once he gets so popular he'll shove his popularity to my face and say "Who's popular know?", I'll make sure I surpass him…", I muttered to my self.

"OR MAYBE EXPOSE HIM AND I'LL BE POPULAR AGAIN, HA!HA!HA!"

I laughed hysterically…

 **-END OF POV-**

The Teachers passing by stared at Fang weirdly in shock, worry, and confusion after hearing what he just said. Fang felt embarrassed and a bit relieved that they were only Teachers, but he froze when one of the Teachers approached and asked him in a worried tone,

"Mr. Fang are you feeling fine do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Ye-yes, I just didn't know what came over me", he replied politely

Fang excused himself to the Teacher and ran to their classroom, sat in his chair, buried his face to his table and muttered a bit loudly,

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY INFRONT OF THE TEACHERS!"

After that the bell rang and he went back to his usual position like nothing happened, and his classmates and their Teacher returned back to the classroom and resumed classes…

 **TBC**

…

 **Author's note: yet again, RIP my English, I hope you liked chapter two which is longer, don't forget to leave a review and if you have any problems or questions please don't hesitate to send a review**

 **UPDATE is probably on March 28 or 27 (^^**


	3. Going Home

**Boboiboy © monsta**

 **Can I be your Friend? © Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic, i am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy), Fluff**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **CHAPTER 3:** Going Home

School was over and most of the students were already heading home including Gopal, Iwan and Boboiboy. The orange dino capped boy seemed to notice that the bespectacled boy was also planning on going home, so he thought of inviting him again but this time at his Grandpa's shop to talk, do homework, and drink some iced cocoa. Boboiboy walked to Fang's table. Fang noticed that dino capped boy approached him again, so he quickly talked to Boboiboy angrily,

"What do you want now?"

"Fang do you go home alone often?", Boboiboy shyly asked

"Yeah, Why do you care?", he answered feeling irritated

"My guess was right, well since you go home alone wouldn't you be happy if me and my friends accompany you and go to my Grandpa's shop?", The orange capped boy asked delightedly

"Sorry but No, I like going home alone"

"Umm… Oky, but if ever you feel lonely don't hesitate to ask us, oky?", Boboiboy replied worriedly

Fang felt annoyed and glared back at Boboiboy,

"Why would I ask such thing?", left the classroom hurriedly wearing an annoyed face and he thought to himself,

"Why would this troll bother me so much, busybody"

Back at the classroom, Boboiboy was disappointed at Fang's second rejection. Gopal sighed at Boboiboy and said sadly,

"Oh Boboiboy, I'm sorry If I just told you this now, Fang is anti-social and I think he doesn't have any friends, Iwan and I tried inviting him to lunch and even at Tok aba's shop and we got the same answer like yours, 'NO'", Iwan nodded back and answered despondently,

"Is that so?"

"Well Boboiboy lets head to Tok Aba's shop, I'm craving for some iced cocoa and cake", Gopal said happily

As for Fang he was still at the school library doing his homework and scanning for new books in Math and English Literature

 **-FANG'S POV-**

I'm better off studying here than socializing with that Orange Troll who stole my popularity, I know the reason why he's being friendly because he finds pity on me and once we become friends, he'll receive more popularity and I'll end up being second. Anger and jealousy walked through me.

 **-END OF POV-**

While Fang was studying, that thought in his mind never disappeared and with his silent anger he slammed his fist in one of the tables in library which made the Librarian anxious ,

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing, there was just a bug on the table",he answered nervously

After a couple minutes studying and doing his homework he left the library but still irritated to what happened to his whole day. A group of girls giggling walk passed Fang and greeted him nicely,

"Good Afternoon Fang~"

Hearing those greetings made Fang relieved he still remained popular. He left school happy and chill.

At Tok Aba's Shop…

The 3 boys were troubled in answering their Homework,

"Why is this so hard and long?", Gopal complained

"Don't complain about our homework Gopal, I know we can answer it", Boboiboy said in hope and Iwan nodded happily

After a couple minutes…

"YES!, I'm done", Gopal yelled in joy

"Told you so Gopal" , Boboiboy said gladly and Iwan chuckled.

The 3 of the friends ended up happy being able to finish their homework. Gopal, Iwan, and Boboiboy ordered iced cocoa and chocolate cake for each of them to celebrate

"Oh Boboiboy I always wanted to ask you, How come you came back to Rintis Island so suddenly?", Gopal asked. Boboiboy's face gloomed and Tok Aba sighed and answered Gopal's question for Boboiboy,

"Oh Gopal , Boboiboy's parents suddenly became busy lately and it was disappointing to know that my grandson is lonely at the city since most of his parents meettings and work are out of the country, so I asked my son to let Boboiboy stay with me, since I'm also getting lonely here and already getting old"

"Oh is that so?, Don't worry Boboiboy you won't be lonely here and plus your parents are working hard just for you because they love you like how my Father scold me he does that because he cares for me", Gopal replied proudly.

"I know that Gopal, I never thought of getting much mature knowing the fact that you're even older than us", Boboiboy smiled back and said happily.

Tok Aba smirked and said,

"Gopal is getting mature including most of his debts"

"He!he!he!, I'll pay you soon Tok Aba, once I sell these photos tomorrow"

Boboiboy saw pictures and noticed that most of it belonged to Fang, he quickly asked Gopal why he had that much pictures of the bespectacled boy.

"Gopal how come you have that much Pictures of Fang"

"Like I said Boboiboy I sell these, this my business as a young and responsible entrepreneur and I get paid big time with this and its already obvious that Fang has a lot of fans but today my business was slow and don't tell Fang about this but I actually take his photo with out permission, he!he!he!", Gopal said with pride

"Busybody", Boboiboy lazily said

….

….

It was nearly midnight and the two of his friends already headed home. Boboiboy helped his Grandfather to close his shop

…

Arriving home, and after eating dinner, Tok Aba received an unexpected call…

Boboiboy went to his room silently not to disturb his Grandfather's call. As he stepped inside in his room he jumped to his bed and clutched his pillow in his stomach.

"I'm so full, I feel so tired" he said to himself.

But Boboiboy can't help but not sleep and kept thinking why Fang is very lonely.

"How come Fang doesn't have any friends, he's popular after all but he keeps rejecting invitations from others, Do he ever feel lonesome being all by himself and not having someone to talk to and have fun with", Boboiboy thought deeply and suddenly found a reason, he moved down his fist to his empty palm and said,

"Aha!, he's probably having trust issues with people around including me because I'm new here, I think it would be best if I helped him first thing tomorrow so he would no longer be alone and probably sorrowful"

Boboiboy went to sleep happily that he could be able to help a person and be his friend.

At the same time Fang was still awake and was already heading to bed when he felt a cold breeze in his body and felt that his nose was itchy,

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow"

…

…

…

 **TBC.**

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that I updated it late and RIP my English (^^; I've currently been having trouble in school(mostly late requirements) even though my school year in my country is almost over. Forgive me if the story is pretty slow and a bit far from what you expected in my summary. I made Boboiboy a bit too friendly and Fang I made him a bit mean too.**

 **If ever you had problems with this chapter please forgive me and don't hesitate to criticize me. If you liked this chapter please don't forget to leave a review (^^.**

 **To Shidiq743: Thank you for liking this fanfic (^^**

… **I'll try to update this story twice this time in the first week of April :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boboiboy © monsta**

 **Can I be your Friend? © Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic, i am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy), Fluff**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **Chapter 4:** Invitations

2 weeks already went by and Boboiboy kept on inviting Fang to multiple events, games, group studies, and some other things/place like going to Tok Aba's Tavern(AN: I don't know wat word to use) and what he received for an answer to all of his invitations were… Your damn right he received a N-O rejection to all of it.

"Hey Fang do you want go to-"

"No"

…

"Wanna join us play soccer?"

"No, I don't have any appreciation to that game"

"But we can-"

"I'm leaving"

…

"Fang come and join us study at cocoa tavern"

"Not interested"

…

And it goes on and on like that, day after day and time to time…

-At Tok Aba's Tavern-

"Haiya Boboiboy~ Do you have to invite him every single day, don't you get tired getting rejected", Ying complained in front of Boboiboy's face.

"Yeah Ying's practically right, plus there are a lot more people in class you can be friends with better than that cold four eyes", Gopal added while pointing his fork in front of Boboiboy.

Tok Aba overheard the conversation of the three while he was cleaning the coffee cups and he inserted to the conversation in an intrigued tone,

"Its about time that my grandson gets a girlfriend so as I heard from your conversation he's having trouble with the love confession getting rejected every single day, am I right?"

…

A short silence swallowed the flow the whole conversation hearing the sound of chirping crickets and a dead weed ball passing through the tavern.

"Uhm, I said am I right? Its rude to ignore an elder y'know"

"Well you see Grandpa its unrelated to your so called LOVE thing/confession and I think I'm not emotionally ready for relationship yet", Boboiboy answered with a red face and a pout

"So what is this rejection all about anyway?", Tok Aba asked in confusion.

Boboiboy was about to give an answer when Gopal interrupted him,

"It's because this grandson of yours desperately want to be friends with the lonesome, cold and purple headed hedgehog, and for some reason this boy, your grandson keeps on inviting him over and well he keeps being rejected"

"Yep we can't help but see Boboiboy sad so its much better if we find another person other than Fang", Ying also gave an answer and the both of them gave a sad sigh to Tok Aba's question.

"Oh I see so that's how it goes, I think it's a bit off on what my grandson's doing , I know how Fang totally feels towards your invitations because I'll also do the same, probably"

"WHAT!?", Boboiboy stood up from his stool and brought his face closer to his grandfather and gave a shocked answer

"Now that you've thought of that Tok Aba, Boboiboy did you properly introduced to Fang don't y'know it's weird if some person you don't know well invites you stuff like that and perhaps its already stated as fact that the both of you aren't friends yet, I'll kinda do the same as well", Ying gave a struck of common sense to Boboiboy and continued Tok Aba's statement.

"Yeah that's practically true y'know how people are these days they have trust issues especially to people who they don't barely know yet", Gopal gave an answer too.

"Uhh, I think I might weirded him out", Boboiboy replied and scratched his cheek that wasn't itchy.

 **BOBOIBOY'S POV**

To think about it I had a plan but I completely forgot about it(^^;

 **END OF POV**

"YOU THINK", Gopal and Ying said loudly.

"No need shout here you'll scare or weird out the costumers", Tok Aba said worriedly

"We are the only costumers", Ying stated.

…

"Oh by the way Gopal the reason why I want to be friends with him is because he's the only one in class I haven't been friends with and I'm just showing sympathy towards him since he's lonely and he happens to have no friends", Boboiboy answered Gopal.

"Oh Boboiboy, don't you already know he's Famous he must think that whats the use of companions if he's popular around school", and again Gopal sighed sadly.

"Not just that Boboiboy, Fang is snub and cold, we used to greet him and he'll just walk passed us and he'd often reject the other girls that would confess to him, how picky?", Ying complained in an angry tone.

"Well there are probably reasons why he does that, maybe he wants to finish studying first before he gets a girlfriend and theres also nothing wrong making friends with him he might change a bit", Tok Aba said calmly

"Grandpa your right, everyone has the right and freedom to have friends", Boboiboy said happily with a smile.

Ying sipped her Choco iced coffee and remembered something.

"Speaking about that famous Fang, I heard from Yaya that your getting pretty popular in school just right from the day you transferred to school it was pretty fast y'know"

"What? Really I'm getting popular but how?"

"Well that's true some of the girls from school is already asking if I had pictures of you to sell, good thing at the first time I heard of that request I already done the request and it made me two times richer",Gopal added and ended his sentence with a grin

"Y-YO-YOU DID WHAT GOPAL, AND WITHOUT MA-MY PERMISSION?", Boboiboy Frankedly said and flustered in embarrassment.

"Oops did I said that aloud", Gopal whispered worriedly

"YES, you did", Ying and Tok Aba looked at Gopal with bore look

Due to Boboiboy's shock, embarrassment, and being annoyed to what Gopal did, he pinched Gopal's right ear hard.

"Ow, ow, ow~ Why Boboiboy? Why I thought we were friends?", Gopal whimpered while feeling the sting on his right ear.

Boboiboy gave a disgusted angry look at Gopal snorted at him.

"HEHEHE, serves you right Gopal",Ying gave a small laugh and smirked.

Tok Aba laughed at their situation and noticed that the cheerful girl with the pink hijab wasn't with them so he asked without hesitation.

"Oh yeah forgot to ask to you earlier, where's Yaya?"

"Oh I went to her house earlier and she said she'll be coming here later since she's still making her horrid cookies and share it to us because she found a new topping for her cookies, Ughh~", Gopal said in grief.

"I wish its something edible my stomach cant take even one of her toxic cookies", Ying answered worriedly

"Same"

A girl in a pink hijab was skipping heading to Tok Aba's Tavern. Tok Aba got a glimpse of her from the shop and said,

"Speak of the Devil"

The three slowly looked at the back of them and saw Yaya already getting nearer to the tavern

"Y'know we should-", Gopal hurriedly said in grief and was suddenly interrupted.

"We should-… What Gopal?", Yaya smiled in front of Gopal.

"Uhm… Eat your cookies together?", Gopal gulped in horror.

"REALLY? GOPAL", Yaya squeeled in happiness and hugged Gopal.

Gopal blushed towards the affection of Yaya towards him but at the same time scared,

"Oky Boboiboy and I are gonna finish all of this right now, right Boboiboy?" he answered.

"What do you mean? You're the only one here after all", Yaya questioned.

Gopal looked around and saw the whole tavern deserted.

 **GOPAL'S POV**

They Ditched me here to suffer, have I suffered enough today(;-;

 **END OF POV**

Yaya shoved a cookie to Gopal's mouth in happiness that he was gonna finish it all, while Gopal silently cried while munching the cookie and gave a thumbs up but he noticed that the cookies outter layer tasted really good.

"WOW, it tastes so good yaya"

"Of course it does", Yaya gave a smile

But suddenly when Gopal got to the cookie's core he suddenly tasted the horrid toxic part and he fainted. Yaya looked at happiness to Gopal's lying body on the ground.

"Gopal must have fainted in happiness with my heavenly cookies I have, I should leave it here for him(^^"

…

…

…

TBC

 **Author's Note: I have Failed to update the new chapter like 3 or 4 weeks ago since my laptop kinda broke because my mom borrowed it and obviously not on purpose, I guess I can content you with this longer one since I kinda gone to a whole month hiatus I had to get my laptop fixed but it took a bit longer since I didn't have much money so my mom made me do a certain job at our shop to make it up for me and of course earn money(shouldn't it be the other way around)… this chapter didn't even show fang am sorry but im surely putting him in the next one xD and its gonna be exciting and for some reasons I jumped a couple days in this chapter and again RIP mah English**

 **To: Ai Nad**

 **I'm sorry if it was a bit fast though I don't practically know how a novel or story works its obvious that its my first one. Sorry rin kung nakakabitin para sayo (^^; but thanks for appreciating it and for the support.**

 **If you have any problems with this chapter and my English please do correct me don't hesitate to send a pm or a review, and if you enjoyed reading it pls. don't forget to leave a review(^^**

 **(for some reasons I've been more active with my social media accounts than my fanfic I almost forgot about it once I could have killed this story but good thing I continued it(^^;) about the update its this May, random day in May**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boboiboy © monsta©**

 **Can I be your Friend? Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic, i am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy), Fluff**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **I hope you enjoy reading**

 **Chapter 5: HALLWAYDASH x'D**

Today was gloomy in Rintis island and again our bespectacled hedgehog was even earlier than usual and like the regular he's always the first one to arrive but this time Fang felt sleepy and exhausted after feeling a bothering cold, an itchy nose and not getting enough sleep yesterday.(A/N: that's probably from yesterday's discussion of the three[Gopal, Ying, and BBB] about Fang) Fang yawned loudly arriving inside the classroom and quickly sat down to his chair.

 **FANG'S POV**

"This is such a nuisance I can't believe I'll be this tired for school today ugh", I said a bit loudly in frustration while massaging my forehead. I looked around the classroom and the clock. I noticed that there was still time to take a short nap so I could at least catch up a bit of sleep and don't end up snoozing in class. I crossed my arms on my table and lied my head in my arms and dozed off.

 **END OF POV**

An orange dino capped boy entered the room and closed the door, he then noticed that it was just him and Fang inside the classroom so he rushed quickly to his chair and was about to greet Fang a good morning just when he was about to sit down he heard a small snore and noticed that the bespectacled man behind him was sleeping. Boboiboy moved his chair facing Fang's desk and lied his arms through the table and rested his head, he then looked closely at Fang's sleeping face.

 **BOBOIBOY'S POV**

Its kind of a waste Fang has a handsome face other than that he's popular but he has no friends. I noticed that Fang's lower eyelids had small traces of eye bags.

"Hmm, he must be worn out, what could have he been doing?, did someone disturb him while he was sleeping ?", (A/N: *cough,cough*) I mumbled . I wish to be friends with him so I could help him make more, he might probably be just a shy person, but how :T?

 **END OF POV**

Boboiboy suddenly came up with a funny idea, he then whispered to Fang's ear,

"Can I be your friend?",

Boboiboy got surprised when he received a lazy answer from Fang,

"hn-ng.. No", he thought that Fang was awake and again he got shocked that the bespectacled man beside him is sleep talking which made him snicker and mutter to himself,

"ehehehe Fang can sleep talk, that's awesome".

Boboiboy continued messing with Fang and repeated the phrase again and again,

"Can I be your Friend?",

And again the same sleepy answer that made him so frustrated that made him think of another funny plan but this time he thought of something a bit weird, he made his voice a bit higher and similar to a girl's voice and then he again repeated it sweetly,

"Can I be your Friend?",

Boboiboy patiently waited for a reply from Fang but there was only silence he again thought it was weird that this time Fang didn't answer unlike earlier. It made him confused why he didn't answer and again he repeated the phrase in the same manner as earlier(A/N: y'know the sweet girl voice) and again no answer. Boboiboy thought that it was time to stop because he might probably be annoyed hearing over and over again that he ignored it and didn't care answering back so Boboiboy fixed back his chair and still disappointed that his plan didn't work.

The Door slids open and a presence of a girl with a pink hijab entered the room and a chinese girl descent with twin tails rushed in after her and both greeted Boboiboy cheerfully,

"Morning Boboiboy",

"Good morning Yaya and Ying",

Ying noticed that Fang was dozing off.

"Ugh, he's doing it again arriving early to school to catch up sleep, typical",

"Well let him be Ying its still early and class haven't even started, y'know Gopal had already done this too",Yaya said in concern.

"Uhm… That reminds me earlier I arrived here that he was already sleeping and I tried to ask Fang a question and he answered back", Boboiboy inserted.

"pfft…Was he sleep talking? Hahaaha!", the chinese girl Laughed in delight.

"Yes, it was kind of funny when I found out about it"

Both giggled.

"Hey! Hey!, Boboiboy that wasn't nice of you messing with people, I thought you wanted to be his friend not a bully",Yaya interrupted and crossed her arms.

"Yes I know I just found it a bit funny but I'll apologise to him later",Boboiboy said in a apologetic tone

"Well that's better, anyway I'll be on my way taking my rounds around the campus, so the both of you better behave oky?",Yaya warned them with a bright smile which is a bit ironic.

"Uhmm.. YES MA'AM", both answered attentively in fear.

When Yaya was about to leave the classroom he met Gopal and greeted him happily,

"Good Morning Gopal~, Thank you for yesterday I was over joyed when I found out that liked my biscuits and don't worry ill make you so much more(^^",

"Morning Yaya, please don't trouble yourself oky?", Gopal replied in fear

"Aww, how sweet of you Gopal, don't worry if ever I have free time I'll surely make more just for you(^^", Yaya left the classroom in joy leaving Gopal in grief.

Gopal then approached Ying and Boboiboy frantically,

"HOW COME YOU GUYS DITCHED ME YESTERDAY!"

"Well it was your fault, not ours", Ying and Boboiboy replied defending themselves

"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE… Y'KNOW? WARNED ME OR SOMETHING"

"Can you keep the voice down Gopal, someone here is sleeping", Boboiboy said worriedly.

"Well other than that Gopal you could have ran away when you had the chance, you already knew she was near(-_-", Ying complained.

Gopal sighed and went to his seat in disappointment. He then noticed Fang was sleeping which also gave him the oppurtunity to take photos and he then grabbed his camera and continued taking photos.

"hihihi, I'm gonna be so rich~"

"Busy body", Ying snorted.

"Well at least I'm earning some money ohohoho"

"Typical Gopal, Am I right?", Boboiboy added.

"Yup"

…

"KRIIING", The bell rang.

Fang woke up from his slumber annoyed, confused, and relieved he was able to wake up when are almost about to start. The door slid open then a teacher entered and the chattering inside the classroom stopped.

"Good Morning Class"

"Good Morning Teacher"

"Ok, Class we'll start our Lesson today…"

Classes started normal, and as usual Fang gazed outside the wandering his mind nowhere but this time he was concentrated on who's voice he heard while he was sleeping at first he thought it was annoying but when the voiced changed to something sweet he can't help but remember the voice over and over again.

 **FANG'S POV**

I wonder if the voice belongs to a real person. I don't know why but I want to hear that voice again, I want to know who it belongs to I want to meet that person, other than that the voice sound calming as if it came from an angel, I'm sure that the voice came from the girl who I've been looking for(A/N: LUH huehuehue I'm terrible at this) because…

"I WANT… I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND"

 **END OF POV**

"MR. FANG!… MR. FANG!… MR. FANG!"

Fang woke up from daydreaming and noticed that the whole class was focused on him and it was already the second period, he felt awkward and stood up from his chair in silence. He heard a whispery voice that came from Boboiboy,

"Your supposed to solve the third equation on the board, the one on the left"

Fang got relieved when he looked at the problem and saw that it might looked pretty hard but it was just easy so he walked up to the white board and answered the equation flawlessly as if he was listening earlier.

"Correct! Like what I said earlier the …"

Fang then went back to his seat. Boboiboy felt happy that he was able to help Fang today which made him think that this way it would be much easier for him to be friends with Fang and while the other girls in the classroom looked at Fang love struck as usual other than being good looking he is quite intelligent.

…

…

"KRIIING", the bell rang, its already lunch time.

Fang was still in his seat alone daydreaming about the voice he heared while the others were neither in groups or was heading to the cafeteria.

"Pssst… Hey Fang!"

Fang got shocked and noticed it was only Boboiboy smiling cheerfully at him.

"Remember what I said i prefer being alone at this time(-_-"

"Aww, c'mon I didn't even got to ask you first", Boboiboy frowned 3:T

Fang stood up from his seat, went out of the classroom and walked headed to the cafeteria, he then heared two pairs of foot step rushing towards him,

"Fang Wait!",

He then looked back and noticed two shorties were tailing around him Boboiboy and Iwan. Fang felt frustrated why these two were following him,

"Why the heck are the two of you following me?"

"Well its because you're the only one we can have lunch with today", Boboiboy said scratching his unitchy cheek while Iwan returned a nod

"Aren't the two of you always with-"

"Gopal well he's doing a couple errands (which is sell the photos of you)"

"Ya-"

"Yaya is at a current club meeting and Ying's at the track team practice, but since your also heading at the cafeteria, we're just gonna join you y'know a little company won't hurt",Boboiboy replied and the two shorties gave a pleading puppy eyes.

"How about the others you could have asked them instead?"

"Well you were lonely, we cant help but see you all by yourself that's why we wanted join you",Boboiboy smile with his answer following Iwan's nod.

The both of the shorties then continued with the pleading puppy eyes focusing at Fang's eyes. Fang felt uneasy and freaked out and walked faster away from the two but as he we has avoiding them, Boboiboy and Iwan kept tailing around with the puppy eyes.

Fang got more annoyed and frustrated but he had no choice but let the two join him,

"Oky you can join me at the cafeteria its just will the both of you please stop it with those pleading eyes its freaking me out, and I'm in a hurry I got to buy the red carrot donuts before they run out"

"Then let's get going already!",Boboiboy quickly grabbed Fang's right hand and gave a sweet smile.

Fang suddenly blushed taking a glance of Boboiboy charming sweet smile but suddenly Iwan grabbed his left hand.

"Ready Iwan?" Boboiboy said excitedly. Iwan nods back

"Huh?"

"HALLWAY DASH!",both of them shouted and ran dragging Fang like a kite that doesn't fly.

…

…

 **TBC.**

 **Author's Note: So what do think of this chapter?**

 **Not good right? Yep I'm terrible very terrible at making stories the cover doesn't even look legit or on point :'D at the very least I made a really small Fangboi scene(;-; it wasn't that good I'm really sorry neither I'm too slow or fast in this story but I'm horrible at this. RIP my English~ :'D and I'm thankful for your support Kitsumii-san and Nadyaleia(^^**

 **And sorry I've been bluttering stuff in this chapter :'D am so sorry, the update? Uhm I don't know probably neither next week or on june because school in my country is about to start this June 5 and I'll probably be taking a long time updating this in a regular basis**

 **I have a little question though, should I continue with the comedy thing(I mean dry comedy, I re assure you I'm terrible) or maybe jump to something a bit dramatic and nostalgic?**

 **If you have any problems/complain pls don't hesitate on telling me I'm an open person afterall I won't bite and If you loved it. pls. Don't forget to leave a review** **. See you later~**

 **(I'm sorry about the updates though I've kinda been busy with my terrible BBB doujin :'D lately and I've also been busy on stuff like on my IG account, my posts are terrible)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boboiboy © monsta**

 **Can I be your Friend? Shining(ironic)Shino-tan**

 **Warning!** **: Its my first fanfic, i am sorry if it's a bit off… AU no powers, no aliens, just a normal highschool life, a bit/sprinkle of shounen ai (BoiFang/Fangboy), Fluff**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read it**

 **I hope you enjoy reading**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

"Oky that's all for today and the Homework's deadline is tomorrow, because I won't accept late one's like what you did last week Gopal(-_-"

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I won't do it again", Gopal gave an answer and a nervous smile to the teacher.

"KRIIING", The bell rang.

"Well oky, see you tomorrow class"

The Teacher grabbed his book, waved to the class and left the classroom. The class builds up a bit of noise and the others were already heading home. Gopal stretched his arms up high in relief.

"FINALLY! Class is over"

"But we still got to do our homework y'know Gopal", Boboiboy replied back.

Boboiboy and his friends chatted happily and cheerfully while the bespectacled man didn't gave a care and left the classroom. Boboiboy noticed already left the classroom and he forgot to apologize to him for what he did earlier.

…

…

Fang was still walking through the hallway heading to the Library and wandering his mind about the sweet voice he heard early this morning

 **FANG'S POV**

I really wish that voice belongs to a real girl it kind of reminds me of a person but somehow my memories are bit blurry about it, I cant make out or imagine it properly. I gave a sad sigh and continued walking through the hallway but I suddenly noticed I forgot to go to the library. I ran back and I accidentally hit a random girl by the shoulder though I was in a hurry I apologized to her and helped her up after that I continued running to the library but when I was about to run I overheard from the girl's silent muttering.

"yiiiee~ it was worth falling down just to catch his attention and having to touched his hand, that was so romantic(/"

I then noticed that the girl's ear turned red and then she continued walking to the opposite direction to where I was going. I think the girl was a bit too much but I was still happy that I still had my popularity.

 **END OF POV**

Fang continued running and arrived to the library. The bespectacled boy didn't took too long at the library since he only came there to borrow reference books and a thick scientific book about dreams, lost/blurry memories and hallucinations one of the reason why he borrowed the book was obviously know about the voice he heard if it came from real person or it was just a part of his dream (A/N: in my opinion reading that book won't work boi). Fang left the library contented and happy.

"Now I can finally know that voice I heard", Fang muttered happily.

The bespectacled man was still as popular as usual while he was walking through the hallway he still happens to steal most the girls attention who walk passed by him and of course Fang was happy because he was still reigning as popular king and not Boboiboy.

…

…

Fang was already outside the campus and on the streets walking home. He was excited arriving home because he can read the book there peacefully before his big brother Kaizo arrives late from work and in particular bug/bother him about how his so called high school life is going.

"I want to run home so badly but I already feel tired from running earlier but at least that running wasn't that much of a waste because I was able to find the book I was looking then I can finally know more about that VOICE!~", Fang said happily and smiled to himself.

"What about that voice?"

Fang suddenly felt a hand pat on his shoulder so as surprised and scared as he was he jumped forward in fear since the voice came from the back. He then looked behind him and saw a raven haired boy with an orange dino cap.

"WTF its just you!"

"Hehehe I didn't know you were jumpy and a scaredy cat xD"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah right"

Fang came closer to Boboiboys's small body. Boboiboy suddenly looked up at Fang's gloomy angry face, he then felt a sudden touch in his both cheeks and shocked him.

"Huh?", he then felt uneasy and confused of Fang touching his cheeks. Fang's face came rapidly closer to Boboiboy's Face an then…

"Ow! ow, ouch, What was that for?", Boboiboy suddenly questioned Fang while caressing his forehead for suddenly head butting him, obviously. Fang then quickly let go of his hand from Boboiboy's cheeks.

"That's for suddenly surprising me out of nowhere", Fang said angrily.

"I'm sorry oky"

"Well anyway why are you with me again?"

"Well its because..

* _ **Flash back***_

-inside the classroom with only five of friends left-

"You guys going home yet?", Boboiboy asked.

"I'm gonna be a bit late sorry I can't join you home Boboiboy ,a days like this I'm still busy with printing more photo's and selling them to my loyal costumers since I got new photos of him earlier, well that is that's how business goes, I'll just join you next time oky?", Gopal answered.

"Well, again I'm busy with another club meeting today so again I'm going to be late today like usual", Yaya replied sadly.

"I kinda have track team practice again since the coach got so hyped and fired up for the track meet with other schools even though its still a bit early,its been bugging us but as always practice makes perfect", Ying said tiredly.

"Bye Boboiboy see you tomorrow~",

"Bye~",

The three left the classroom leaving Iwan and Boboiboy.

"Oh so its just us again Iwan", Boboiboy sighed.

Iwan bowed his head in apology and showed a paper to Boboiboy.

"hmm.. Oh I see your parents signed you up to a cram school after class, its oky you don't have to apologize(^^;"

Boboiboy and Iwan just joined each other walking to the school gate.

"Bye Iwan~"

Iwan gave back a wave and both walked in different directions

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

…

"So the reason you're with me is that all of your friends are busy with something and somehow you felt left out and lonely so you came to me?", Fang gave a concluding statement to Boboiboy.

"Yes, that's right plus were friends already am right?"

"Not exactly it doesn't mean we had lunch together we're already friends don't assume, you're much more shallow than I thought"

"Hmmph! I'm not that shallow and can't you remember I helped you earlier in Math"

"Uhhm… Still doesn't count"

"Aww, c'mon I saved your butt there", Boboiboy pouted.

"I already knew what I was going to do(A/N: no you didn't -_-) so that 'help' of yours didn't work"

"Just admit it Fang you weren't listening and when you heard me you were so relieved"

Fang got annoyed and walked faster to avoid the little twerp tailing him but as desperate as Boboiboy was he still catched up and kept on following him. Fang kept on walking faster than Boboiboy so he could at least go home in peace. This time Boboiboy was getting tired of it so he tugged Fang's Shirt and stopped.

"Oh yeah remembered, one of the reasons I also came to you is that I wanted to apologize", Boboiboy replied shyly"

"Apologize? You already apologized to me earlier didn't you, its annoying if your going to do it over and over again"

"No its not that, its because earlier this morning when I arrived to school I might have disturbed you while you were sleeping, I kinda kept on whispering the same phrase over and over again", Boboiboy said apologeticly and stopped walking and bowed his head in shame in front of Fang

"Wait what?, don't tell me that the last voice I heard"

"Yeah that voice also belongs to me hehehe", He blushed in embarrassment knowing that Fang might make fun of him having such a girly voice.

The situation became awkward and silent. By then they continued walking Boboiboy still continued blushing lightly and took a small glimpse on Fang's face which was gloomy and dark.

"Hey Fang? I'm really sorry but hey? At least I apologized(^^; ", Boboiboy said shyly with hesitation and still blushing.

He then suddenly noticed that Fang kept on walking closer to him wearing the gloomy dark face. Boboiboy then looked back and saw that there was a wall and he was trapped.

 **BOBOIBOY POV**

Why do I feel uneasy and I feel like I can't move , I-I'm trapped! ...Is Fang going to beat me up but it was just a small whisper did it disturb him that much. I then looked up to Fang's face and smiled sweetly at him with hesitation and said.

"Fang, I'm already sorry so we're peace already, right?

I then looked up again at Fang's face and it still looked the same

 **END OF POV**

Like earlier Fang touched both Boboiboy's cheeks. It made Boboiboy more uneasy and freaked out.

"Chubby soft cheeks", Fang said in deep tone that made Boboiboy scared and pale.

"Uhhm", Boboiboy in shock and unable to speak properly.

He then felt fang holding his cheeks and then…

Fang pinched and stretched both of Boboiboy's cheeks painfully in anger.

"You shouldn't have disturbed me sleeping y'know I wasn't even able to get a good sleep last night because of a stupid cold!", Fang said angrily and continued pinching Boboiboy's cheeks.

"Ow,ow,ow, it hurts I already told you I'm sorry already isn't that enough and I really meant it, I'm sorry, okay!, Boboiboy defended, Fang then let's go of his cheeks and wipes of his hand.

"Hearing that the voice was from you was so frustrating and I can't even believe that I?..." ,Fang suddenly didn't finish his sentence and stared directly at Boboiboy.

"That you what", Boboiboy looked confused and stared back at Fang.

While staring at each other, Fang blushed and adjusted his glasses,

"Nevermind, I better get home I think its going to rain"

Boboiboy looked up in the sky and noticed that the clouds got even darker and the wind started to blow "Oh, Your right but its fine I bought an umbrella with me(^^"

"Yeah, so bye", Fang broke the whole staring to each other thing.

"Wait…"

Rain started to fall…

Fang then ran away holding his bag on top of his head . Boboiboy then quickly opened his bag and took his umbrella and opened it.

"Why didn't Fang finished his sentence earlier its weird what was the thing he was about to say", Boboiboy pouted and muttered to himself.

"Did he even had to scare me like that earlier and I even got three bruises in one day, How am I supposed to explain this to Grandpa?", he then sighed and continued walking home.

…

…

…

Fang kept on running home since it was already raining.

"Why am I this Dumb? And I can't even believe I fell for that voice other than that *sigh* I-I fell in love that easily, it's so weird I hear girl's voices everyday but why that voice I mean why him, and whats with that smile of his its…its just uh.",(A/N: wkwkwk fuuuu-dge… kill meh T^T)he said to himself in anger and frustration while getting wet in the rain.

While Fang was in a rush he eyed on a trash can and kicked it hard releasing his anger in that kick

"BAANG", the trash can fell over and garbage inside it spreaded through the street.

"HEY YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOUDOING LITTERING!", An old man in rain coat shouted.

"Oh shit!", Fang ran faster and almost slipped due to the wet and slipper side walk.

…

…

Fang arrives at home wet, depressed, confused, angry hmm lets just say he feels so messed up. Fang opens the door and takes of his wet shoes and sighed.

"Hey Pang, your wet and cold here's a towel go get a shower", Fang saw his brother behind him holding a ladle and towel and wearing an apron.

"Yeah, yeah I know(-_- How come your early?"

"I just felt like finishing all my work this morning, and What happened to you anyway all wet, soggy and somehow you looked more depressed than usual, is it that girl dumped you? *smirk* hehehe"

"HELL NO!, I'm not even in a relationship with anyone why would you even think of that?(-_-!"

"Hmm… Well I have my reasons, Now go get a shower you reek"

"well you look much terrible wearing an apron", Fang mumbled and snorted.

"Say What?"

"Nothing~"

…

…

Fang had done taking a shower and stepped on his room and sat down beside his bed and placed his bath towel in head and sighed.

"Fuck, I wasted my time borrowing those useless books in the library, other than that I'm such an idiot falling for a voice, why am I such an idiot?"

"Is it because your such a dumbass little brother that's very selfish and somehow hates his Super Mega Ultra Handsome Caring Loving Smart Obedient Big Brother"

He notices that his brother was crouching right next to him smiling cheerfully.

/Glares and Slaps Kaizo

"What the hell are you doing in my room?(-_-"

"Oh nothing, I was just about to call you for dinner and I knocked on the door but you kept on monologing so I had no choice but to get inside your room and disturb you(^^"

"BusyBody"

"Anyway c'mon lets have dinner already the food is getting cold"

The two brothers left the room and headed to the dinning room to eat.

…

…

…

Tbc.

 **Author's Note: Okay somehow I had hard time with this chapter because I'm already running out of "ENGLISH" by means I'm getting dumber and dumber. Somehow I made the story a bit too fast in relation of the two(BBB and Fang) getting much closer, other than that the appearance of Kaizo is here "YEAH"(I really meant it since in the new OP of BBBG on episode 10 disappointed me ;-;) and also if your going to ask "where's ochobot?" well i-i-I'm still thinking about where I could insert him since can't change le story already. I wanted the story a bit slow though but somehow I make it too fast,**

 **And to Vinie-chan thank you for your support and I hope I could finish my doujin before Monday (;-;**

 **anyway I hope you liked this chapter if you had any reactions and if you happened to like it please don't be shy and leave a review and even if had problems with it please don't hesitate to leave one… I'll try to update it this June again but I'll just probably update it once since school will start next week(;-; … RIP my English**

 **And See you ~ \\(^^**


End file.
